


Past Midnight

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blindfolds, College, Dom Sam Winchester, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Light Bondage, Smut, Stanford Era (Supernatural), Stanford Student Sam Winchester, Stanford University, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: When you got home at night, you didn’t expect to catch Sam and Jess awake, you definitely didn’t expect to find them having sex, and you absolutely didn’t expect to get something out of it. And still, you did.(Reader-insert version)





	Past Midnight

You walked through the corridor of the small rented house. You’d just gotten home and it was a bit past midnight, so you knew you had to be silent. The place wasn’t yours alone, you shared it with your childhood best friend, Jess, and her boyfriend. It was the only way you three could afford to live outside the dorms and pay the bills with part-time jobs.

The house had two bedrooms and two bathrooms, and you knew something was out of place before you even reached the first room – which Sam and Jess shared – to get to yours. Your door was slightly open, and you could hear distinctive moans coming from there.

You walked on your tiptoes and hid beside the door-frame, filled with guilt, but more curious than anything else.

Her eyes widened at the filthy vision. Jess’ eyes were covered by a thick blindfold, and her hands tied together in front of her, with her eyes up and the rest of her body lying on the mattress while Sam fucked her mercilessly. If she had her eyes uncovered, she’d be able to see you standing right in her place. Damn, if Sam opened his eyes, he’d be able to see you right away.

He was drop-dead gorgeous. Very tall and lean, a bit skinny with slightly muscled arms, and soft shaggy brown hair. At that moment, you could only look at him, you couldn’t even see your friend any more. From where you were, you could see the details of his face: his eyes were closed, his cheeks were red and his lips were parted, and you could even see a vein on his neck pulsing while he pounded into Jess, moaning just loud enough for her to hear.

“Fuck, baby girl,” Sam groaned, lying almost on top of Jess and biting her shoulder, making the girl moan louder. “You like it, huh? You love how I fuck this pussy hard when I treat you like a fuck toy.”

You licked your lips, feeling them dry just as your pussy got wet. You shouldn’t be there, you were breaking their privacy. Still, you just couldn’t leave.

Not even thinking, you put a hand under your skirt and slid your knickers to the side. Goodness, you were already soaked.

A soft circle around your clit made you gasp at the exact time Sam raised his head. You froze.

Oh, no.

But he didn’t stop. Instead, he smiled and moaned from the back of his throat, staring directly into your eyes and nodding, prompting you to continue.

You felt your legs weakening, and took a long breath just as he slowed down with his fucking.

“Let me see those pretty tits,” he said, pulling Jess up but never looking away from you, obviously sending you a message.

Shaking slightly, you followed his orders, pulling your tank top down along with your bra, exposing your naked breasts to his gaze. “Oh, yes, such pretty tits.”

His hand came down to Jessica’s nipples, pulling and twisting them until they were red and hard, and you did the same to yourself.

“You’re such a slut,” he smiled darkly. “Your pussy is so wet, baby girl. Fuck, I can feel it squeezing my cock, begging for more.”

Leant on the door, you hadn’t stopped stroking your own pussy and clit, and couldn’t help but feel yourself getting wetter and closer to your own orgasm, just from watching him and hearing his words. Your legs buckled a bit, and Sam’s eyes didn’t miss it. His hips picked pace again and his moans came louder and deeper, while Jessica herself was shaking at the edge of the cliff, which made Sam reach out with his hand and start thumbing her clit in the same pace as he fucked her - and you played with yourself.

“Oh yes, baby,” he said between teeth. “Cum for me, I wanna see you cum.”

That was all it took.

You had to rest your whole body against the wall, almost falling down as your body shook in pleasure.

“Good girl, good girl.”

When your orgasm ended, you could barely find any balance but didn’t have much time to do so. You had to get to your room.

When your gaze rose to Sam’s direction, he raised his finger to his lips in a sign of silence, and you didn’t wait two times, running to your bedroom and closing the door behind yourself as silently as possible, throwing yourself on the bed and closing your eyes.

What the fuck had just happened?


End file.
